Aubrey Little
Aubrey Little, stage name The Lady Flame, is a player character in the Amnesty campaign controlled by Travis McElroy. Aubrey is a small-time touring stage magician whose act centers around pyrotechnic sleight-of-hand. Her traveling companion is Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD., a ten-pound New Zealand White Rabbit that she liberated from a laboratory. Beyond her talents with stage magic, Aubrey has actual latent fire-based magical powers that begin to manifest during a performance at the opening of the pilot. Her powers seem to be somewhat dependent on her emotional state and can fluctuate with her mood and level of focus. She is Sylvain. Physical Description Aubrey has a "goth-punk" appearance with a pompadour undercut hairstyle and facial piercings. She wears specialized gloves for her act that allow her to create sparks with a snap of her fingers. These gloves also serve as her foci for her Spell-Slinger abilities. She wears a denim vest that, after being enchanted by Heathcliff, has bright, shimmery red threads coursing throughout it. She also wears combat boots. In Episode 16, Aubrey's right eye becomes "dark orange, a starburst of lighter orange just around the pupil.", while her other eye remains a light brown color. In Episode 28, her left eye takes on the same coloration as the right. In episode 36, it is revealed that she dyes her hair red. History Early Life Aubrey grew up in a well-off household outside of Kepler with her mother and father. On her eighteenth birthday, the day she was going to leave her home to pursue her career as a stage magician, her mother planned on giving her the Flamebright Pendant, a special family heirloom. She changed her mind and held onto it, planning to have it adjusted for Aubrey. That night, Ned Chicane and Boyd Mosche broke in to rob their house. Aubrey heard the noise, woke up, and ran to the stairs in a panic. She tripped, hit her head on the banister, and passed out; she woke later to find her house burned to the ground, and her mother dead. Her father, however, made it out alive. After this, Aubrey left home and continued her plans, taking Dr. Harris Bonkers with her. Aubrey is unsure of the full events of what caused the fire, claiming she can almost remember it. Powers and Abilities Combat Magic Base * Blast: 2-harm magic, close, obvious, loud Effect * Fire: Adds "+2 harm fire" to a base. If Aubrey gets a 10+ on a combat magic roll, the fire won't spread. * Force or Wind: Add "+1 harm forceful" to a base, or "+1 armour" to a wall. * Lightning or Entropy: Add “+1 harm messy” to a base. Moves Basic Moves * Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Aubrey succeeds, she'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Aubrey is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Aubrey, after she gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Aubrey. For instance, if she thinks she is walking into a trap or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Spell-Slinger Moves * Tools and Techniques: To use her combat magic effectively, Aubrey relies on a collection of tools and techniques: ** Foci: Aubrey needs wands, staves, and other obvious props to focus. If she doesn't have them, her combat magic does 1 less harm. In Aubrey's case, her gloves are her foci. ** Consumables: Aubrey needs certain supplies - powders, oils, etc. - on hand. If she doesn't have them, she must take 1-harm ignore-armour when she casts magic. In Aubrey's case, her consumables are the flammable liquid and metal shavings. ** Gestures: Aubrey needs to wave her hands around to use combat magic. If she's restrained, she must take -1 ongoing for combat magic. In Aubrey's case, her gestures are the flourishes, the sleight of hand, etc. she has worked into her act. * Forensic Divination: When Aubrey successfully investigates a mystery, she may ask "What magic was done here?" as a free question. * Not My Fault: +1 to Act Under Pressure when Aubrey is dealing with the consequences of her own spell-casting. * Practitioner: Aubrey chooses two effects available to her under use magic. She takes +1 to use magic whenever she chooses one of those effects. * Third Eye: When Aubrey reads a bad situation, she can open up her third eye for a moment to take in extra information. She takes +1 hold on any result of 7 or more, and can see invisible things. On a miss, she may still get 1 hold, but she's exposed to supernatural danger. Haven * Mystical Library: If Aubrey uses her library’s occult tomes and grimoires, preparing with her tomes and grimoires, she takes +1 forward for use magic. Gear Gear both currently owned and lost by Aubrey throughout the show. Weapons Weapons currently in Aubrey's possession. Armor Other Fan Art Aubrey by this-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Courtesy of galacticjonah-dnd Aubrey by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Aubrey by jeinu.png|Courtesy of jeinu Aubrey by soaptears.png|Courtesy of soaptears Aubrey by Dveadeye.png|Courtesy of Dveadeye. Aubrey by Ghostyjpg.png|Courtesy of Ghostyjpg Aubrey by shoolb.jpg|Courtesy of shoolb Aubrey by bucumber.jpg|Courtesy of bucumber Trivia * Travis has confirmed Aubrey to be bisexual. The The Adventure Zone Zone: Experiments Post-Mortem, More on Season Two! ** Because of this, like all bisexuals, she has magic powers. The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 28 * Aubrey is Puerto Rican. https://shleemaree.tumblr.com/post/177739733546/travis-confirmed-that-aubrey-is-puerto-rican-at * Aubrey has ADHD. The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 18 * Aubrey's favorite meal is a fig, pear, and blue cheese salad. The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 11 * Aubrey would have had a motorcycle with a sidecar for Dr Harris Bonkers PhD to ride around in if it wasn't too late to set up in the story. 6 References 6. The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 1 Category:Amnesty PCs